


You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

by lilbiscutt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Big City, Bookshop owner Bilbo, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff, Lawyer Thorin, Romance, Rule 63, Smut, The Hobbit - Freeform, WIP, fem!Bilbo, modern day AU, not sure how long this will be, thorin has a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbiscutt/pseuds/lilbiscutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt the first few drops hit like lead. “Damnit,” I hissed under my breath as the torrent of fat, frigid rain began to fall. Within seconds I was nearly soaked, but attempting to make it back to the office wouldn’t have done me any better.</p><p>Suddenly, the assault of the shower ceased. </p><p>“Sorry, I saw you over here without an umbrella and I felt terrible! I hope you don’t mind,” she called out over the cacophony of the deluge.</p><p>She’s the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

 

It was late evening when the meeting finally came to a close. I grabbed my briefcase and made my way to the elevator; my stomach growling from having missed lunch. Upon entering the elevator I hit the lobby button with more force than necessary. The grinding of the gears did nothing to ease the growing ache behind my eyes. The doors opened with a soft ding and I brusquely made my way out of the high-rise and onto the streets.

Any and all attempts to hail a cab proved to be futile. The few that passed either already had passengers or ignored me, the man with the expensive suit and scowl. _I’ll just wait then I suppose…_ I thought bitterly.

The city was drab and monochromatic compared to the blinding brightness of the early morning. Even the trees were a dull, dead brown with Autumn now in full swing. A cold breeze and a darkening sky held the promise of rain, something I didn’t prepare for. Pulling my overcoat higher around my neck I continued to wait for another taxi. 

I felt the first few drops hit like lead. “Damnit,” I hissed under my breath as the torrent of fat, frigid rain began to fall. Within seconds I was nearly soaked, but attempting to make it back to the office wouldn’t have done me any better.

Suddenly, the assault of the shower ceased. _What the?_ Lifting my eyes I saw a covering of brilliant green. I spun on my heel to see a small woman holding up perhaps the biggest umbrella I have ever seen; her arm stretched high to be able to reach. It would have been comical had I not been in a foul mood. She wore a large, burgundy woolen coat with brass buttons, and a cream colored knit scarf. Her honey curls were pulled up loosely behind her head. She had a smattering of light freckles along the bridge of her button nose, and her eyes, _oh her eyes_ , were the color of a forest.

_She’s the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen._

“Sorry, I saw you over here without an umbrella and I felt terrible! I hope you don’t mind,” she called out over the cacophony of the deluge.

I stared blankly before realizing that she had spoken to me, “No, please, thank you. I was out waiting for a cab and I didn’t know it was going to rain today.”

“Well I am most certainly glad I could be of assistance,” she paused before extending her free hand, “Bella. It’s a pleasure to meet you, despite the unpleasant circumstance,” she offered.

“Thorin,” I responded, taking the proffered hand into my own. Her hand was so delicate and small but calloused compared to my overly large digits. We stood with our hands clasped slightly longer than would be socially acceptable, but Mahal above knows I didn’t mind. It had been so long since anyone had piqued my interest even slightly.

After a minute to regain my composure, I suggested we go back to my office to wait in the lobby until the downpour and flooding ceased. The wind had begun to pick up, causing the sleet to fall sideways. At this point the umbrella was all but useless.

Jogging back to the building I put my hand along her mid-back to ensure that she didn’t slip and fall. _Completely respectable, of course, it’s what a gentleman would do_. I yanked open the heavy glass door and followed her inside. She let out a peal of laughter, giggling like a child. A gruff chuckle fell from my lips, growing steadier along with her amusement at the not-at-all humorous situation. Our coats were sodden despite the umbrella and my pants and her stockings dripped from below the knees.

“We look absolutely ridiculous,” I said through my smirk.

“Absolutely ridiculous indeed,” Bella smiled, amusement bright in her eyes.

“Why don’t we uh… sit by the fire? Try to warm up a bit?” I offered, leading her to the plush lobby chairs.

She took off her coat and shoes and placed them next to the fire to dry before plopping down in an oversized armchair. Taking a deep breath, she blew an escaped curl out of her face, looking almost child-like.

_No wonder her name is Bella, she’s absolutely beautiful…_

“It’s so warm and cozy in here, I could just curl up with a good book and a hot cup of tea,” Bella spoke with a dreamy expression on her face before shifting to face me. “So tell me, Thorin, what is it that you do here?”

I couldn’t ignore the way my name on her lips caused a shiver to run up my spine. Clearing my throat I answered, “I’m a partner of a law firm, Durinson & Fundin. It’s a family business my grandfather started. My cousin Balin is my other partner. It’s boring stuff really. What about you, Bella?”

“I own a bookstore and cafe just a few blocks down. I’m actually pretty new to the area, I’ve only been here about 2 months.”

“What persuaded you to come here of all places?”

“My godfather has always lived in the area so I used to visit as a kid. He used to take me to this little hole-in-the-wall bookshop and I loved it, but the owner died when I was about 11 so the place closed up. I’ve been by myself for almost 5 years now so my godfather, Gandalf, finally convinced me to move closer so that I wouldn’t be alone. I had been saving up to open my own little place for a while, so I thought why not do it here and now? I’m over on the corner of 42nd and 3rd.”

“Oh uh, Bag End Books?”

“Yes, yes, that’s the one! It’s just a quaint little shop, but we do the business. You’ll have to stop by sometime if you’re free.”

“I would be delighted.” Normally I wouldn’t care much for small cafes and bookshops, but if it meant I could become more acquainted with Bella I’d be willing to try just about anything.

A comforting silence filled the air for a few short minutes. I used this time to study her features more whilst she closed her eyes in contentment. She was short and only reached to about my mid-chest, I remembered. Bella certainly wasn’t stick thin like some of the women I had seen, but she had womanly curves and a round face. Gazing down I noticed that her feet were oddly large for someone of her stature. She must have noticed my analysis of her feet because she broke the silence.

“I used to get made fun of a lot in school for them. My mother would tell me that my big feet would keep me grounded. Father and I would always get a laugh at that; she was always up for some big new adventure…”

“I was called Bird-Man,” I said, pointing to my nose.

“I think your nose is strong. It fits well with your face, it’s balanced,” Bella approved.

We continued to chat for the next few minutes about anything and everything. She told me that her favorite books are adventures because of her mother, and her favorite tea is chamomile with just a hint a milk and honey. I told her of my sister, Dis, and my nephews Kili and Fili. She spoke of her parents and how they died tragically in a plane crash 5 years prior; I told her of my brother Frerin that passed in a car accident as a teen. Although I had only known her an hour or two, I felt like I had known her for years. There was a deep connection that I could only hope she felt as well.

During a small break in conversation I looked out into the streets to find that it had stopped raining finally. Looking at my watch I saw that it was nearing on 9 o’clock. I heard a  deep grumble from Bella’s stomach.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I haven’t eaten dinner yet…” a rosy blush coated her face and neck.

Suddenly I was overtaken with nerves. _Maybe I should ask her out to dinner? Would it be too soon? What if she says no…? It’s now or never, Thorin,_ I gathered my courage. “Would uh - would you like to accompany me to dinner? I mean uh - as a thank you, of course, for earlier and all… there’s this Chinese restaurant a couple blocks over…?” _Way to go, you clod!_ I congratulated myself on my entirely suave manner.

Bella lifted her head from the floor, her cheeks darkening to the color of a tomato; “Um, yeah - yes. I would love to, Thorin,” she replied, a shy smile gracing her lips.

“Fantastic, shall we head out?”

“Lead the way, Mr. …?”

“Durinson,” I supplied.

“Lead the way, Mr. Durinson,” she commanded, slipping her arm through mine.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

 

We walked arm and arm on the sidewalk, the street lamps and flashing city lights guiding our path. The concrete was still dark from the rain, and the sound of cars and water steadily falling into drainpipes filled the air.

I looked up at the man I had my arm on. Thorin was quite tall, making me feel positively dwarvish in comparison. His dark hair was short with sparse grey hairs lightly peppering his temples. He had a neatly trimmed beard, something I normally didn’t find attractive on average men. _But he’s not average, is he?_

When I first spotted him on the street he appeared broody and unpleasant, but I knew that any decent person would be kind enough to share their umbrella with the unfortunate man. It wasn’t until after explaining my actions that I discovered he wasn’t as terrifying as he came off to be. I reminded myself that you can’t judge a book by it’s cover, something a book lover, of all people, should know.

We continued down the road, making small talk. Soon we came to the said Chinese restaurant and walked inside. It was a small but warm establishment, and several people were there despite the late hour. Thorin lead us to a table for 2 next to the front window of the eatery.

An older man welcomed us, giving us each a menu and taking our drink order. It wasn’t long until he made a reappearance with the drinks and to take our order.

“For the lady?”

“May I please have the Moo Goo Gai Pan, thank you.” I ordered carefully.

“And for you, sir?”

“Beef Szechuan, please.”

“Of course, of course, thank you;” the waiter left us with a nod.

The peaceful quiet between us continued until curiosity got the better of me; “So tell me, what’s your favorite food? Chinese, perhaps?”

He shrugged casually before answering with “I’m not picky, really. I’ll eat pretty much everything. Well, except sushi. Never liked the idea of raw squid…”

_Good answer._ “I see. I’ve had it a few times, it’s not my favorite, but it’s not too bad either. I love to cook. The best food is the homemade kind; it’s the stuff you put the time and effort into. That’s what makes a good meal.”

“Did you teach yourself to cook?”

“My father taught me how to cook when I was young, and we would often cook dinner together. My mother was clueless in the kitchen! We Baggins’ even have a few family recipes. I make a few of them over at the cafe. Do you cook?”

“Usually no, but I can manage when I need to. What kind of foods do you have there? At the cafe, I mean. I can’t imagine you’d want anything too messy around all the books,” Thorin questioned.

“Oh just simple things like soups and sandwiches, pastries, little cakes and such. We also have teas and coffees. All very typical of a cafe, you know.” _And he’s sensible about books? My, oh my, he would be quite the catch, Bella, my dear._

“I’ll have to stop by sometime, then.”

“Oh please do!” _Way to be eager...probably thinks he’s gone out with some madwoman by now…_ “So you said you’re a lawyer, boring stuff, yeah, but what do you do in your free time? You must have some hobby?”

“I spend time with my sister, Dis, and her sons a lot. Sometimes I go out for a drink with my best mate Dwalin. I’ve got a 1970 Triumph Bonneville T-120 motorcycle that was my father’s. If I’ve got the time on weekends I tinker with it. I like to go on drives outside the city. There’s a nice little forest road about an hour out that’s absolutely lovely.”

“I’ve never rode on one before. I think I’d be terrified, honestly.”

“It’s really not that scary once you get used to it. It’s even easier when you have someone that’s a good driver.”

“And are you?”

“Am I what?”

“A good driver?”

Looking down he answered, “I’d like to think so.”

“Maybe you could take me for a ride someday?” At my suggestion his eyes snapped up to meet mine. _Oh sweet Yavanna he thinks I’m bonkers!_

“It would be my pleasure,” he spoke, his voice low and husky.

Our eyes stayed locked each other for an indefinite amount of time. _I’ve never seen eyes the color of the ocean._ I felt like I could drown in them, and quite frankly, I wouldn’t mind.

Suddenly the waiter returned with our food, breaking us out of our trance.

“Thank you.”

“Enjoy!”

I picked up my chopsticks and started to dig into the chicken and vegetables, savoring the flavors on my tongue. “Mmm,” I mumbled through a mouthful of food, “this is amazing! I don’t know why I haven’t tried this place yet.”

“I’m glad I could introduce you. It’s good, quick food; we get the takeout for lunch pretty often back at the office. We like to send my oldest nephew, Fili, out for it. He’s interning so we don’t feel too bad,” Thorin chuckled before taking another bite of beef.

We continued to eat whilst chatting and laughing at little things. Well, he was laughing. I was more along the lines of giggling like a schoolgirl. _Am I that obvious? Ugh. It’s not every day a handsome man takes you out to dinner. But this isn’t a date. Of course not, you’ve only just met. Yes..._ My thoughts bombarded me as I finished my meal.

The older man came back with the check in hand, giving it to Thorin. “How much do I owe you?” I questioned.

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean ‘nothing’? Thorin, I can pay for myself, no problem,” I disputed.

He shook his head. “I made the offer as a thank you for earlier. I’d be honored if you would allow me this, Bella.” He had a slight frown behind his beard, his azure eyes searching mine.

_Maybe I offended him?_ “Only if you insist -”

“And I do.”

“Well...alright then. Thank you, Thorin, truly.” I could feel my face, neck, and chest heating up. It had been years since any guy I’d been out with had shown this level of chivalry. In fact, it had been years at all since I had even dated... _and since I’ve had a good roll in the hay - WOW okay, Bella lets calm down now!_ I just really hoped he wasn’t looking at me because I knew my face was redder than my prized tomatoes.

“Are you ready to head out?”

“Yeah, just let me grab my coat.” I walked to the coat rack next to the door, lifting it off the hook, and pulling my arms through the sleeves.

Thorin held the door open as I walked out into the empty street. The air was much cooler in the late hour. Walking slowly under the street lamps this late would have made me feel uneasy, but I felt a certain calm when I was with Thorin.

I pulled my covering around me tighter against the breeze. Gazing at the time on my phone; to say I was shocked by the time would be an understatement. It was nearly 11 o’clock!

“Oh goodness! I need to get home, I’ve got to be up at the crack of dawn to open tomorrow.”

“I apologize, I didn’t realize you needed to be up early.”

“No, no, you’re fine, I’ve just got to get a taxi and get home.”

We picked up our pace down the sidewalk, hoping to run across a cab. This went on for a few minutes until I heard the tell-tale sound of an approaching car. Turning, I was delighted to find that it was indeed a taxi cab.

“I’ve got it,” Thorin offered; standing on the curb, he raised his muscular arm to hail the car.

Turning to Thorin I said, “I don’t know if another will be along anytime soon. Want to share the cab?” I hoped my voice sounded steady, because in truth I was shaking in my shoes.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind waiting for another.”

“Of course not! You silly man!”

He opened the back door for me and I slid in; he followed suit. I told the driver my address and the car began to move.

The short drive was tranquil, and all too soon we arrived at my apartment complex. I handed the driver some bills for my fare, after insisting to Thorin I pay for myself, that is. I turned towards him and gave him a quick, albeit gentle, hug. “Thank you again for dinner, I had a lovely time.”

“It was my pleasure, Bella.”

With a bright smile in his direction I slipped out of the back of the taxi and made my way into the lobby of my building. I shifted my gaze to watch as the cab pulled away and down the road before turning away.

Shutting the door to my apartment, I leant against it’s smooth wooden surface; an excited grin broke across my face.

Abruptly my face fell. “Shit….I didn’t get his number,” I groaned pathetically. _No, but I know where he works, remember! And I invited him to the shop!_ I huffed out a breath. “I mean...he did act like he was attracted to me...I think?

Oh! Bebother and confusticate this man! It’s way too late to be dealing with this, I’ll figure it out in the morning,” I uttered exhaustedly, making my way to my bedroom.

******  
**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, sorry if it sucks ass, I'm trying lol. I'm most likely going to be going back and forth between Bella and Thorin's POV each chapter. As for character personalities I'm trying to combine them book/movie-verse and with my own modern swing. Thorin won't be so angry all the time, but he will be somewhat closed and reserved in his physical/verbal behavior (hence the brooding). Bella will be the kind of person that can be shy but get her in the mood and she'll tell you her life story.  
> I apologize for any blaring mistakes to spelling and grammar and whatnot, my usual beta is in the middle of moving. I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!
> 
> XOXO lilbiscutt


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

****  


“ -Oi! What’s got yer panties in a pinch?” Dwalin was waving his large hand in front of my face, snapping me back to attention.

“Uh - sorry…” I mumbled an apology for probably the 70th time today.

“You’ve been out of it all day; one minute you look like a love-sick puppy, the next like a kicked one. Thorin, what’s goin on?”

I looked up at him then back down to my folded hands on the table. Dwalin and I had been about as close as you can get since back in school, and that was without adding in the fact that we’re cousins. The bald, tattooed man would be able to see through me from a mile away.   “It - it’s stupid, really. I’m sorry…”

“If it were that stupid you wouldn’t be thinkin about it so much.”

I could feel his wide-eyed stare pierce me from across the room. Looking up, I caught his gaze; his expression made a sort of _“Well?”_.

“Come on, laddie. I’m sure whatever it is we can figure it out,” Balin piped in gently from the other end of the table.

“I uh,” I couldn’t help the smile that was beginning to grow on my face, “I met someone the other day.”

Dwalin chuckled heartily; “By my beard! Thorin “Oakenshield” Durison in love, eh?”

My cheeks flamed instantly. _Shut up, I’m not in love...._

“Who is it lad? Someone we know?”

“I don’t, uh, I don’t think so, Balin.”

“Well go on, what’s their name, then?” Dwalin was leaning on his forearms to get closer.

“Her name is Bella. She owns the little bookshop. It’s over on 42nd.”

“Oh, aye! She makes the best biscuits! I stop by there after work some days to get em.”

“So she’s the one who’s been fueling that addiction of yours?” I questioned, my eyebrow hitched up a notch.

“Please, I could stop any time I want. But, I don’t want to, and don’t need to; Ori loves me just the way I am,” crossing his arms, he leant back and cocked his head to the side. “She’s the tiny one with curly hair, yeah?”

I nodded my head.

“My, Thorin, don’t you think she’s a bit small for you? You’ll need a step ladder to get anythin done! Unless, of course, you’d rather her down there?” he winked.

_What the fuck?!_ Before I was able to open my mouth to defend her respectability his mockery was cut short by Balin; “Come, now, brother. It’s about time Thorin found someone, he’s been alone for quite some time. I'm happy for you, lad." He clapped me on my shoulder.

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I shifted slightly in my chair. Images of creamy skin and parted lips ran through my thoughts at Dwalin's suggestion. _The last thing I need right now is a raging hard-on while in a meeting room with my 2 closest friends._

"Well, I'm heading home for the day. Dwalin - say hello to Ori for me, see you both tomorrow," Balin announced heading for the door.

"Right behind you, brother," followed Dwalin.

I stayed a few minutes longer, not necessarily because I needed to check my email again, but because I wanted to let the tightness in my trousers dissipate before I embarrassed myself further.

*******

_Just do it._

_Grab the handle._

_Open the door._

_Walk inside._

_Order a... coffee?_

_Mahal why is this so hard?_

_What am I, 15?_

_Just do it!_

I tugged the door open causing a small bell to announce my entrance. Moving to get in line I took in my surroundings. It was a homey shop with shelves full of books on one end, and armchairs, couches, and tables on the other. The cafe counter and display case filled with pastries was right in the middle of it all. Instead of brightly lit menu boards everything was written on chalkboards that hung from the ceiling. It was what my sister would call "cute"; she was always telling me about things like this from some “pin-board” website.

The line moved slowly but steadily. No one came in after me, so I assumed that I came in at the tail end of a rush in business. After maybe 10 minutes of waiting it was my turn in the queue.

"Good afternoon, sir! What can I get for you?” a young girl with mousy hair about my nephew’s age inquired. Her name tag read “Sigrid”.

“Actually I was hoping you could help me with that. What do you recommend?”

“Hmm...for me personally, I think my favorite would be a cross between the salted caramel pretzel bar or the chocolate cherry croissant.”

“But Bella’s brownies are absolutely to _die_ for!” piped in the red head making some sort of coffee drink behind Sigrid.

“Very true, Tauriel! Of course, we also have sandwiches and soups if you want something more filling.”

“Try the chicken pesto. Or the turkey and swiss. Or the tomato mozzarella flatbread - s’fantastic!” added a bearded man in an odd hat that came out from somewhere in the back carrying a tray of desserts. “But then again, everythin here’s good,” he shrugged, setting the sheet of goods down.

“What’s going on out - oh! Thorin! Hey…” Bella froze just outside the door to what must’ve been the kitchen, green eyes locked on mine. Her hair was pulled back in another messy bun with several curls escaping around her face. She wore a stained apron and held a pair of oven mitts in one hand; a smudge of flour streaked across her freckled cheek. “I uh… I didn’t know you were here. Bofur, why didn’t you tell me?” she accused.

“Didn’t know I was s’posed to? And I only jus got here! Was in the back with you!” he chuckled.

“Right, right, sorry, dear...Thorin. Hi.” Bella smiled softly.

“Hello, Bella.”

“How are you? Oh - have you been helped? My I -”

“Yes - yes! I’m good. I was just asking what they,” I gestured to the two young girls, “recommended when you came in.”

Turning to the girls in question she asked “Yeah? I hope they didn’t make it too hard for you.”

“Actually, thanks to them I’m considering one of everything,” I joked.

“Well, I wouldn’t stop you! But… I did just take some blackberry tarts out of the oven if you’d like one?”

“I’d love one. What do I owe you?”

“Sharing a pastry and cup of tea with me?” She held up two empty ceramic mugs. Her face held a certain apprehensiveness to it as if she expected me to decline.

“I’d love to,” I smiled at Bella as her face lit up.

A deep crimson stained her cheeks; “Okay - um - go find a table and I’ll meet you there.”

I walked to the nearest open table-for-two. It was right next to the window of the shop and a little away from the other tables and customers. Sitting down, I waited. It was a couple of minutes later that Bella strolled up with a tray filled with a plate of pastries and two steaming mugs of tea. She placed the tray on the table and plopped down into the seat across from mine.

“I don’t know how you like your tea, so I brought some milk and honey,” she said, placing a mug in front of me. I watched as Bella poured a splash of milk and a glob of honey into her cup before stirring it with a spoon. She brought it up to her lips, blowing the top before taking a sip. Dwalin’s earlier words popped into my train of thought at her actions, but I quickly derailed it. Bella’s verdant eyes peeked at me over the rim of the mug before she set it back on the table top.

Noticing she still had the streak of flour on her cheek, I slowly brought my hand up to her face. I let my thumb gently brush away the powdery substance, my fingertips tingly at the contact. She sucked in a quick breath. “You had flour on your cheek,” I mumbled, caught in her wide-eyed gaze.

“Oh… Thank you,” She whispered, embarrassment tinting her features.

Suddenly, Bella pushed the plate of pastries towards me. “Take one!” Reaching for the plate, I picked up one, still warm. Plump, dark blackberries and jam sat atop a flakey, golden crust drizzled with some sort of white icing. _They smell heavenly._ Taking the first bite, I had to take a minute to savour the flavours exploding on my tongue. The berries offered both a sweetness and tartness; the icing, subtle vanilla; and the crust, hints of cinnamon.

Swallowing, I gasped, “These are absolutely _fantastic_! Where did you learn the recipe?”

“My father and I used to make something similar, but after he died I went into an experimental phase with my baking to take my mind off stuff. I guess it paid off,” she chuckled, biting into her own.

We continued to chat whilst drinking our tea and eating the desserts. Long after the tea had been drunk and many of the customers had left we were still sat at the table by the window.

I decided it was now or never to ask to see her again. “Bella?”

“Yes, Thorin?” She looked at me with such beautiful eyes.

“Could I take you for a ride some time? Perhaps this weekend?” Now it was I who was nervous.

“Like on your motorcycle?” I nodded. “Promise you’ll return me in one piece?” Bella questioned with her eyebrow cocked.

“I think that’s how I like you best.” She blushed at that.

“When?”

“Sunday afternoon? Say 1 o’clock? I’ll pick you up if you send me your address,” I suggested.

“Sounds amazing! May I have your phone? I’ll put my number in.”

I fished my cell out of my pocket and placed it in her delicate hand. Bella typed silently on it for a minute. Giving it back, I saw that she also included her address in her contact information.

“So just text me with any details before then and when you get to my place… although I suppose I’ll probably hear you,” she reasoned.

“Of course, and I’ll have a helmet for you.”

“Amazing, thank you! Yavanna knows I wouldn’t have one! Well, I’ve got to go start shutting everything down for the night. I’m really looking forward to Sunday, Thorin.”

“As am I, Bella.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOO SORRY!!!  
> I had started to write this chapter literally a month ago, but writers block hit halfway thru, then between work and getting ready to go off to uni stressed me out and took up time and just *UGH* That and I always feel like my chapters are so short.... Once I leave this weekend I'm not sure how often I'll be able to write and update but I'm going to try. I'm even about to go start chapter 4 like right now.  
> On the bright side, I have written and completed the first chapter of smut and it's literally the entire chapter. Not gunna lie, I'm pretty proud of it lol, and if all goes to plan it should hopefully be chapter 5 (I believe).  
> But anyway, here it is, I hope you enjoy, any reviews and ideas you want to throw at me are highly appreciated  
> (:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters :(

****  
  


 

Not a day went by before Thorin had started texting me. Little “hello”s and “I hope your day is going much better than mine”s. _He’s so cute._

I barely made it to Sunday without actually dying from the anticipation of seeing Thorin again. Waiting for him to arrive, I went back over our conversation from this morning:

 

**What should I wear for our little adventure? - Bella**

**Definately long pants and sleeves, it gets chilly on the bike and in the mountains. Leather and jeans are preferable. Don’t wear anything loose. Boots or closed toed shoes, too.             - Thorin**

**Got it, I can’t wait (: - Bella**

 

I slipped my right foot, then my left, into my black leather boots that came up mid-calf. A minute later I heard the telltale rumble of a motorcycle driving up the street, then an engine cut outside. Thankfully my apartment was only on the second floor with a view of the street, so I peered out and saw him getting off the bike. I bounced in a combination of nerves and excitement.

My phone made a _ding_ , signaling a text.

**I’m outside your building. - Thorin**

**I see that :P - Bella**

**Be right down - Bella**

Slipping my phone into my small crossbody purse, I threw my jacket over my arm and headed out to meet him. _Here we gooo!_

I could see him through the glass doors in the lobby; he wore a fitted pair of dark jeans with a pair of tan work boots and a worn leather jacket. _I could DEFINITELY get used to this view!_ “ _My_ has he got a _cute_ butt!” I giggled. At the sound of me opening the door he turned.

“Bella!” I could feel his eyes roam over me, from my boots, up my skinny jean covered legs, and stopping when he reached my face. “You look lovely.”

I dug my toe into the sidewalk, my face burning. “You’re not half bad yourself,” I offered lamely. Pulling my bag over my head, I asked him to hold it so I could put on my jacket.

Sliding my arms into each sleeve, I zipped it to mid chest _totally not because it makes my chest look great… that’d be loony,_ before taking back my purse.

“You don’t strike me as the type to own a leather jacket, Bella. I like it.”

“You don’t strike me as the type to ride a motorcycle!” I laughed. “Was my mother’s, back in her adventuring days. I don’t wear it too often, but it’s comfortable and the situation permits,” I smiled up at him. “So. How do I go about this?” I gestured to the bike.

“First things first,” Thorin bent around to pick up a burgundy helmet, “your helmet.” Pushing my hair behind my ears, I took the helmet and pushed it down over my head. He brought his strong hands up to secure and tighten the clip; I lifted my chin to aid him. Thorin’s fingers brushed my throat as he tightened the strap, and a shiver ran down my body. _What is this man?_

Guiding me towards the bike, I finally got a good look at the machine. It clearly had an older appearance to it compared to those I’ve seen on the roads. It also wasn’t quite as big as some newer ones I’ve seen. The bike had a maroon body with a thick silver stripe that led vertically towards the chrome and metal of the motor. Bold, black lettering read “Triumph” on the sides. A long, flat, black leather seat was in good shape, but also had a worn softness to it. There was a single, large headlight on the front, making it look classy and vintage.

“It’s beautiful. You said it was your father’s?”

“Yeah. He got sick and when he knew he couldn’t use it anymore he gave it to me. I didn’t want it at first, but when he died…” he trailed off.

I brought my hand up to his arm, giving it a squeeze. “I understand.” Giving him a soft smile, I walked to the back of the bike. “So I know I sit here, but what I don’t know is _how_.”

Thorin gave a hearty laugh before walking over. Bending down, he pushed a small lever-like contraption down on one side of the bike then the other. “These are the foot pegs, when you’re on the bike this is where you put your feet.”

“Pretty self-explanatory, yeah,” I nodded.

“How it’s going to work is I’m going to get on the bike first. Then, you need to stand right up next to the bike, and swing your leg over to straddle the seat. Put one foot on a foot peg, then the other and adjust until you’re comfortable. Are you ready?” he asked as he pulled on his own helmet, also burgundy.

“Okay, let’s do this!”

I watched as Thorin went to straddle his motorcycle, his jeans pulled taut over his bum in a _very_ pleasing way. I smirked. He steadied himself on the bike then waved me over.

I blew out a breath and mumbled “here we gooo.” Standing directly next to the bike, I was reminded that I am not a tall being, and that I would likely fall over in an attempt to get my leg over this bike. Without another thought, I placed my hands on Thorin’s leather-clad shoulders and swung my leg over the seat. Sat at an awkward angle, I used his broad shoulders to push myself up and more onto the bike, finally able to put my feet comfortably on the foot pegs. “Okay, now what?”

He reached his arms up to grab my hands, gently pulling them down from his shoulders and around his waist. The position caused my entire body to be flush against his back, what with my legs already surrounding his hips. “Now, you hold on tight.”

“Got it.” I locked my hands together. Resting my chin as best I could along his shoulder, I asked, “Are we doing this or what?”

He started the motorcycle, the vibrations a new and different feeling from under me. Slowly he rolled the bike out into the street and up to the stop light. The sensation while moving was unusual, but not yet alarming to me. _Kind of like the beginning to a theme park ride._ The light turned green and he began to accelerate onto the main road. Not too bad.

Turning his head to face me a little, he yelled, “Hold on!” opening up the throttle. The bike revved before shooting forward.

“ _OH!_ ” I yelped, desperately crushing myself against his back and hips at the sudden change in feeling. _I think my stomach just fell out of my ass…_ Thorin released a barking laugh at my reaction, his shoulders shaking. I could feel every muscle bunching and straining against my breasts, an altogether pleasurable sensation. _Oh my...what have I gotten myself into?_

Soon into the ride I realized that the speed limit was much slower in the city than it would be outside the city. _I’m probably going to die? No, Thorin wouldn’t allow that. I hope…_

The turns took quite a while for me to even get remotely used to, and every single time I thought my stomach would fall out of my butt. I was afraid I would bruise Thorin’s waist with my arms and his hips with my legs clamped around them. Every few minutes he would call back to me to make sure I was alright. _What a gentleman!_

Forty-five minutes later we were long out of the city and nearing the small mountains and forests. Having had time to get used to the feel of riding a motorcycle, I was able to relax some and _slightly_ loosen my grip around him. Thorin turned off the main highway and onto a narrow road that headed towards the mountains in the near distance. The trees ahead were starting to fade from a lush green to gold, bronze, and crimson.

We entered the covering of branches on the winding road. Sunlight peaked in from between the canopy of leaves above us, creating a picturesque view from my perch behind Thorin. Cool wind whipped my hair that wasn’t covered by the helmet, and I took a deep inhale of the earthy scent of the woods. I don’t think I’ve ever been as comfortable with anyone as I am with him. At peace with the world, I laid my head against his sturdy back.

_Is it possible...that I'm falling for this man? And so soon?_

Continuing up the winding path, I thought maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

The bike began to slow and he pulled us over to a small grassy patch off the road, turning off the motor. Helping me dismount the machine, he took my hand and said to “follow me.” We trekked through towering oaks and the occasional pine tree, stepping over unearthed roots.

“There’s something I want to show you. When my father became sick I would come out here on a drive, just to get away for a while. One particularly hard day, after he died, I decided to pull off and explore a bit. Just put myself away from everything. I found this,” he spoke softly, before ushering me through a thick copse of branches.

The sight that greeted me was stunning. A long, clear lake sat untouched by the world around it. It was hard to tell the difference between the water and the sky; each cloud reflected on it’s top.  Not a ripple except when a stray leaf would gently float down to it’s surface. “It’s amazing - I… I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so magnificent!”

I wandered to the edge of the pool and stared at my own reflection before focusing my gaze to watch the little fish swim every which way. I felt Thorin move behind me. After a few moments I caught his dark eyes in the reflection; my eyes locked on his. _Fuck._

“Would you like to go to the top? There’s a nice lookout point, you can see out for miles,” he suggested quietly, unwilling to break the serenity. I nodded my assent.

Walking back the path we originally traveled, we mounted the bike and were off. The road steadily began its ascent into the foothills of the small mountain range. Maybe 20 minutes later we reached the top and Thorin pulled us over. Sliding off the seat I practically ran to the opening in the wood.

_“Makers above, I’ve never seen anything like this…”_ I breathed. Miles of blue sky with hints of salmon and orange streaked through it. The forest: a multitude of colours below. Land blurred with the heavens in the far distance.

“I come up here to think sometimes. If I’ve had a stressful week at work or if I just need some time to myself.”

“I can see why...this - Thorin it’s incredible…”

Pulling out my phone I snapped a few quick shots, some for me, some to send to Gandalf. Thorin had walked ahead near to the edge. Without his knowing, I took a couple pictures of him and the beauty around us. Stepping over, I slid my arms around his back and set my head to his chest. “Thank you. For today. This was...there are no words to describe just how amazing this was, Thorin.” Wrapping his arms around my back, he held me tight. I stared out into the horizon and listened to his heart beating steadily against my ear.

Many minutes passed before he spoke. “We should get going if we want to be back before it’s too dark.”

“Alright.”

The drive back was arguably more beautiful than the drive here; the golden rays of the sunset made the trees’ colours more vivid than ever.

Too soon the sun disappeared and the lights of the city came into focus. Thorin arrived in front of my building, cutting the engine off.

“Would you uh - would you like to come inside? It’s not too late…”

“Of course,” he replied easily.

Leaving the helmets behind, we entered the complex and took the stairs to my apartment with the request to leave his shoes by the door: “mud and dirt - nasty things, they are!” Closing the door, I asked, “Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee?” I folded my jacket over the back of an armchair and set my purse on the counter. His leather jacket joined mine.

“I’m fine, thank you.” He followed me into the kitchen, standing a few feet away.

Looking up, I felt my pulse quicken at his intense stare. His gaze darkened the longer we held eye contact. _Fuck I want him…_

He took a step forward, a hesitant expression crossing his face. “Bella…”

“Yes?”

“May I kiss you?”

_“You’d better.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet! This one was fun to write and somehow came to me very easily - wish I could say the same about the others! I hope this had enough sexual tension, I did't want them to sound like horndogs, but I wanted/needed to include a bit of that for the upcoming chapter.  
> Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

**Warning!!! Pure smut ahead!!!**

****  
  


“May I kiss you?”

_“You’d better.”_

I grabbed his collar in haste and pulled him down to meet my lips. His beard scratched lightly at my face as our mouths molded together. The kiss, whilst started in a rush, was anything but. His mouth pressed softly against mine; his hand came to rest on my cheek.

Slowly, Thorin pulled away and rested his forehead to mine.

“ _Mahal_ , you’re so perfect, Bella,” he rasped out, his voice almost sounding like he was in pain.

I brought my hand up to the one that was cradling my jaw and tenderly held it over his. Turning my face, I pressed a kiss to his palm. “You silly man, it’s you who’s perfect,” I murmured.

He opened his eyes, burning bright like a blue flame filled with desire, before crushing his lips against mine. This kiss was different from the others; it was more rushed and passionate and dominating. I felt entirely consumed.

Thorin’s hand slid from my cheek to the back of my neck; his other hand found its way to the small of my back, pressing me closer to him. I gasped and he used this opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue finding its way to my own. My own hands had found their way to his muscular chest, wrinkling the fabric of his shirt in my fists.

I felt the burn from the lack of oxygen in my lungs and knew I had to break away, but not before sucking his lower lip between my teeth. Thorin groaned deep in his chest, sending a pulse of desire to my core. I tried to take a deep breath, but the feel of his lips and tongue, and the roughness of his beard on my neck made it a challenge. _Oh sweet Yavanna._

_“Oh - Thorin,”_ I pleaded breathlessly. My plea prompted him to pull me even tighter along his broad chest. I wrapped my arm around his neck, causing my breasts to be pushed up and pressed more snug to him. It was more pleasurable than painful.

The hand around my back drifted north, brushing against the side of my breast and I moaned. _Oh what this man does to me…_

“Bella,” Thorin growled into my ear, “if you keep this up I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold myself back…” I could feel his hardness along my hip.

I dove my hand under his shirt, sliding it up his toned stomach; he shivered at the contact.

Looking him straight in the eyes, I dared: _“Then don’t.”_

His lips crashed into mine, our teeth clacking. I tried to push myself higher against him, but I was already as high as I could get on my toes. Thorin must’ve noticed my struggle because he slid his hand under my bum and whispered “jump” into the seam of my mouth. I complied, wrapping my legs around his wide hips.

I could feel every inch of him against my center. _Whyyy did I have to wear jeans today?_ I ground myself against his erection, jolting at the friction it caused.

Supporting my weight, Thorin carried me to my bedroom. I kissed and nibbled at his jaw and neck. I expected his beard to feel rough under my lips; it was much softer than I had imagined.

Gently, Thorin sat me on the edge of the bed. Reaching down I pulled my t-shirt up and over my head, tossing it onto the floor. The cool air caused my nipples to stiffen under the thin material of my bra.

Holding my shoulders, he said: “We don’t have to do this. It’s perfectly alright if you wish to stop.” Of course his eyes pleaded to _please don’t stop_.

“Ever the gentleman,” I smirked. “If I wanted us to stop, Thorin, you’d know.” I tugged at his shirt; the desire to feel his skin magnified tenfold.

He stopped me: “Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

His gaze dropped momentarily before he grimaced, “ _Fuck!_ I don’t have anything on me…”

“It’s alright, I’ve got condoms, and I’m on the pill. We’re covered.” I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone look more relieved than he did now.

He helped me to remove his shirt before yanking my jeans off, and I went about unzipping his jeans. Thorin hissed as I ran the palm of my hand along his engorged member. I pulled his trousers off his hips and down his muscular thighs, letting them drop to the floor. Stepping out of the pooled material, he grasped my elbows and raised me to my feet.

Turning me around, my back to his chest, he moved his nimble fingers between us and unclasped my bra. His mouth assaulted my shoulder, his beard tickling, as he pushed the straps from my arms. One hand clutched at my hip, whilst the other cupped my breast. He rolled my nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a squeak from me. _How is it possible that something so small feels so amazing?_

Thorin broke away so that he could push me onto the center of the bed, his brawny body following up the mattress. His mouth met mine in a frenzy, and I pulled his body atop mine. My breasts brushed the smattering of hair on his chest, the sensation new and exhilerating. The touch of skin on skin was almost too much to handle. I thought I was going to ignite.

He ran his calloused hand down my breast, down my side, down my hip, stopping when he reached the edge of my panties. During his trek, he slowly kissed and licked down my neck and chest, stopping to ravish and suckle each nipple. His grip on my hip tightened with every moan I made.

He continued down my soft stomach and to the edge of the only material that still protected my modesty. _Not that I care much about that right now._ His cerulean eyes met my verdant ones with a question.

“Please, Thorin. _I want you_ ,” I spoke; my voice husky.

That was all he needed, and he swiftly removed the scrap of cloth. His lips trailed my hip and across my thigh. He spread my knees with his broad shoulders. I inhaled sharply when he bit the tender flesh of my inner thigh. _So close, oh he’s so damn close._ By now the throb between my legs was all but unbearable.

Suddenly, there he was, kissing my most tender place, and I cried out: _“Thorin!”_ I clung to the bedsheets, knuckles white. He licked up my slit and gave a great suck to my clit, causing me to almost go careening off the bed. His forearm came to rest on my hips, keeping me pinned to the bed.

Thorin persisted to suck and swirl his tongue around my clit; his nose resting in the downy hair. It wasn’t long before he added a finger, then two, to the mix, massaging my inner walls. Desperate whimpers filled the air; I would’ve been embarrassed _if it hadn’t felt so damn good._

My release hit without warning; muscles clenching, breath hitching, back arching.

Coming down from the high, Thorin made his way back to meet me at the top of the bed, kissing me thoroughly. I could taste myself on his lips; musk with a slight tang. It was not unpleasant.

“I believe,” I threaded my lithe fingers under the waistband of his boxers, “that you are entirely overdressed.”

“I think you may be right.” he huffed against my lips.

I nudged his shorts down over his bum, giving his cheeks a quick pinch as I went. Moving my hands to his front, I released his straining member from its confines, and pushed the material the remaining way with my feet. His penis stood with a wide girth and long length between a thatch of dark hair. _Goodness he’s big…_

I closed my fingers around his hard-on, drawing a low groan from him. He stopped my movements with his hand.

“If - if you keep that up I won’t be able to last much longer,” he forced out through clenched teeth.

I twisted out from under him and pawed around in my bedside drawer for a condom. Upon finding one, I ripped the package open with my teeth, rolling it over his hard cock.

His hips fell into place between my legs, and I spread them wider for him. His length brushed against my core and I hummed in pleasure.

“Are you absolutely positive?”

“Eru, Thorin, _just fuck me already,_ ” I demanded, biting his neck.

He pushed into me carefully, stretching my walls until he was fully sheathed. Thorin waited for me to adjust before slipping his hand under my ass and giving it a gentle massage. I brought my leg up to wrap around his back, the angle allowing him to delve even deeper within me. “Thorin, _please,_ ” I whispered breathlessly into his ear.

He began to pull out, and just before removing himself completely he pushed back inside. His all-too-slow pace was maddening. I thought I was going to combust.

“Don’t - _mmm_ \- don’t hold back on me,” I pleaded into his shoulder; my fingers intertwined with his hair.

Thorin sped up his tempo, hips meeting mine roughly. His lips and tongue and teeth assaulted my ear and throat.

“ _Mahal, Bella. You - you’re so tight_.”

The sound and feel had me in overdrive; every nerve a livewire.

His cock suddenly struck a sweet spot and I cried out, arching into him: _“Ah - oh, Thorin don’t stop - right - right there -OH!”_

I could feel my release building so rapidly, a crescendo of waves overtaking me. My walls closed tighter around his member, fluttering with my orgasm. I cried out, my nails raking down his strong back in my fit of passion. Thorin grunted in response, still keeping his rhythm as he pumped inside me.

It wasn’t but a few seconds later before his grip on my hip tightened, probably enough to bruise, and he lost his rhythm. His thrusts became frantic and random. Release hit him, my name on his lips: _“Oh - oh, Bella!”_

I held him in the aftershocks of our lovemaking. _Because that’s what it was- I’m in love with this man so completely._

He pulled out of me and disposed the condom before settling in behind me. He curved his large arm around my waist and held me flush against his broad, muscular chest.

“Stay.”

“Hmm?”

“Stay with me tonight,” I commanded, hitching the blankets up and over us.

“If you’ll have me?”

“I’ll always have you…” I trailed off, exhaustion taking it’s toll. I melted into his warm embrace, quickly falling into a peaceful slumber. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey you get a twofer! So I actually wrote this chapter a couple weeks ago, but wasn't that far into the story to have posted it. So this is my first ever attempt at writing smut (I think I did okay, I mean I'm pretty proud of it haha) so please don't kill me too painfully if it's bad!  
> But in sadish news, I honestly have no idea when I'll be able to update again granted that I'm going to uni in 5 days. So please, please forgive me for that.  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> XOXO lil'b

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this will (hopefully) be my first multi-chapter story. I honestly have no idea how good it will turn out, so bear with me! I've finally gotten time to start writing more because of summer, but I can't promise how often updates will be. I've also gotten several requests to write smut, so I'm most likely going to make an *attempt* to do that at some point.  
> With that being said, thank you so much for reading! Please review if you'd like, I'm definitely open to constructive criticism, but please no flames. But most of all, enjoy!
> 
> XOXO lilbiscutt


End file.
